Three-dimensional (“3D”) scanning of human and animal body parts has been utilized to provide high resolution scans of such body parts. Technologies such as laser scanning and visual imaging can, in controlled settings, produce 3D scans with millimeter accuracy or better. Such precise scans allow for the precise fitting of various articles and devices, including medical and medical-grade devices among other items.